Find Them and Destroy Them
by emelgee
Summary: Gandalf visits Bilbo, seeking his help in finding and destroying Saruman's seven Horcruxes. At the same time, Albus Dumbledore seeks hobbit Harry Potter's help and they all work together.


It was a crisp July afternoon in Hobbiton. Young hobbits were running through the green fields playing childish games while their parents sat in the shade and looked on. Another group of young hobbits frolicked down by the lake, chasing butterflies. Some hobbits sat on their porches smoking pipes or were busy at work in their gardens, preparing for the summer growing season.

A little ways down the road, a carriage approached the village. In it sat Gandalf, the grey wizard, who was headed for the Baggins' hobbit hole. As his carriage rounded a bend about two miles out of town, he spotted a tall man walking briskly along the side of the road. Gandalf brought his carriage to a stop as he realized this was not a man on the side of the road, but a wizard like himself – a wizard he knew very well.

"Albus!" he exclaimed. "What brings you to hobbit country? I did not expect to see you here."

Albus Dumbledore turned around, recognizing the voice of his old friend. "Gandalf, my dear friend! I was brought here on a matter of personal business. You remember the good hobbit Harry Potter?"

"Ah yes, I do remember him," Gandalf replied. "I too am here on business – for Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Perhaps you would like to ride the rest of the way with me in my carriage? I do imagine that you've walked a long way?"

Albus smiled. "I apparated not far from here but I thought I would enjoy the nice weather and go for a stroll. But I will not refuse your offer!"

Gandalf motioned for Albus to climb into the carriage and Albus followed. The two wizards rode on to Hobbiton, engaged in cheerful conversation. Harry Potter's hobbit hole came first as he lived hear the bottom of the hill. Gandalf stopped the carriage in front of the gate.

"I am sure I will see you again soon," Gandalf shouted as he rode on down the road. Albus waved goodbye as he opened the gate leading up to the hobbit hole.

A few minutes later, Gandalf arrived at Bag End. He pulled the carriage over to the side of the road. Bilbo Baggins sat on the front steps, a pipe in his mouth. When Bilbo saw the carriage pulling up, he rushed out the front gate to greet his old friend. As Gandalf stepped down from the carriage, Bilbo flew into his open arms.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "I thought you had forgotten me."

"Never, my dear Bilbo Baggins," replied Gandalf as he beamed down at the hobbit.

After the two had shared a few laughs and reminisced about their old times together, they sat down on the bench in the front yard for a nice smoke accompanied, of course, by smoke rings.

"So what brings you to Bag End, Gandalf?" Bilbo probed. "I can't imagine you just stopped in to say hello to an old friend."

"Right you are, Bilbo. Do you remember that ring you found many years ago?"

Bilbo reached his hand into the pocket of his vest and fiddled with its contents. "Yes I do," he replied nervously.

"Well, Bilbo, that ring is not all that it seems." Bilbo did not need Gandalf to tell him that. "It is something called a Horcrux, created by the wizard Saruman to preserve his soul lest someone attempt to kill him. He split his soul into seven pieces and hid each piece in a different Horcrux. One of them is that ring. As Saruman helps Sauron gain power in the east, our only hope at defeating them is by finding and destroying all seven Horcruxes. Now we do not yet know where they are all hidden, so that is why I am asking you, Master Burglar, to help me find and destroy the seven Horcruxes. Once we find them all, we need to bring them to the fires of Mount Doom because only there can they be destroyed."

Bilbo sat in silence for a few minutes. Just as he was about to open his mouth, his nephew, Frodo Baggins, burst through the front door.

"I will go instead!" Frodo yelled.

"It's nice to know our conversation was private," Gandalf chuckled.

"You can't ask Bilbo to go – he's 111 years old. You can't possibly expect him to make that sort of journey. Please, let me go instead."

"No, Frodo. It's too dangerous," Bilbo sighed. He was old and tired and knew he could not make the journey, but he would not let Frodo take his place.

"The boy is right, Bilbo. I know that it is a dangerous journey, but just remember how you loved adventure in your time. Give the boy a chance! I will be there along the way to protect him." Gandalf saw reason in Frodo's claim. He should have realized Bilbo would be too frail to make the journey. More time had passed since they had last met than Gandalf had realized. Bilbo's hair was frazzled and grey and his skin was plastered with wrinkles. He even limped a little when he walked.

Bilbo was too tired to argue. "Frodo may go, but you must promise me that no harm will come to him."

"I do not know what lies ahead," replied Gandalf, "but I will do whatever is in my power to protect him."

"Be safe, my boy," Bilbo whispered as Frodo stepped out the front door. "I'll see you back here in no time." He blinked back tears and drew Frodo in for a last embrace.

"I will be careful, Bilbo," Frodo replied. He held Bilbo close for a few seconds more and then broke apart.

"It is time we must go," Gandalf interrupted. "We'll have to leave my carriage behind," he said as he unstrapped the horse from the carriage. Frodo followed him out the gate and Gandalf lifted him onto the horse before climbing on himself. Frodo waved goodbye to Bilbo as the horse leapt forward.

The first leg of the journey was uneventful and they reached the town of Bree before nightfall. The wizard and the hobbit, looking for a place to spend the night, stumbled upon the Prancing Pony. As Gandalf led the way to the check-in counter, he spotted Albus Dumbledore sitting at a table, accompanied by two hobbits. One had dark hair and a purple scar on his forehead. The other had sandy hair and was of heavier build.

"Gandalf!" Albus exclaimed and waved the wizard over to his table. "Can I introduce you to Mr. Harry Potter and his friend Samwise Gamgee?"

"A pleasure," Gandalf replied.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about an important matter of business, Gandalf. Do you mind if we speak in private?"

"Ah, my dear friend," replied Gandalf, "you may speak freely in front of Mr. Baggins."

"Alright then, Gandalf. As you are aware, Sauron, with the help of Saruman, is gaining power and becoming indestructible. And I know his secret."

"You found out about the Horcruxes!?" Gandalf exclaimed.

"You know about them too?" Albus asked, equally surprised.

"Yes and that is precisely why Frodo and I set out from Hobbiton. We must find them all and destroy them."

"And that is why I am here with Harry and Samwise!"

"Then we must join together to defeat the white wizard!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"I could not agree more, Gandalf. My dear hobbits, Gandalf and I have been summoned to council by our order and we must go. You will travel on from here and we shall meet you at Rivendell. Once you arrive there, you will be safe with the house elves. My good friend and warrior, Sirius Black, will meet you here tomorrow morning and will lead you on to Rivendell."

"And my good friend, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, will meet you here at the same time," added Gandalf. "Together you will be the Fellowship of the Ring."


End file.
